1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dispatching a job for a given set of documents to the most suited print device available.
2. Description of Background Art
In wide format printing, originals in an original document set typically may differ in characteristics, such as format and the like. Also, print specifications for each of the documents typically will be different. In order to carry out a job for such a document set, many variables, print strategies, output requirements, fold methods, etc. need to be analyzed prior to device selection and print distribution. This is a cumbersome task for an operator.